


Orange Confession

by boredpanda18



Series: Kaisoo Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredpanda18/pseuds/boredpanda18
Summary: Kyungsoo confesses on the back page of his notebook.





	Orange Confession

 

 

_Tik Tik Tik_

The only sound that could be heard is the constant falling of water droplets from a faucet in an empty cubicle nearby.

It had only been a couple of minutes since Kyungsoo started waiting for Jongin and his teammates to finish football practice, but Kyungsoo is already getting impatient. After all, his favorite drama will air later and if Jongin’s coach decided that they practice the extra time then Kyungsoo is doomed to miss an episode for the first time. Kyungsoo wouldn’t want that.  For a while, he regretted not watching the practice on the bleachers. Things would’ve been less boring, but then his mind zeroed in on the football team’s whiney fangirls who practically squeals as to whenever their crush has the ball. Kyungsoo shouldn’t seat with them if he ever has pity for his eardrums.

So he has to settle in the silence of waiting.

It got eerily boring again.

His orange biology notebook is on his lap. He glanced at it.

Jongin had asked him yet again to lend his notes to him, and here he was, only too willing to comply. Kyungsoo had harbored a secret crush on their school’s quarterback since forever, and him being his seatmate in Biology was the closest dreams come true as he could ever get. He wouldn’t want to let these small favors go to waste if it’s his chance of seeing an extra peek of the face that has been his hopeless crush for two full years. Was he a fool in love? Well, Kyungsoo certainly hopes not but maybe, just maybe, that’s the case.

10 minutes again soon passed, and Kyungsoo’s mind drifted into the thought of oranges.

Some say that orange represents joy and warmth, Kyungsoo wonders why.

Was it possible to blush a shade of orange?

He has been craving for oranges lately, could he have time to buy some for later?

Kyungsoo’s mind returned from the reverie once he heard footsteps and a group of voice from the distance, some laughing while some tired. They’re the football club for sure. Kyungsoo stood up then went to the direction of the noise.

Kyungsoo rounds up the corner and took a shy peek of the approaching group.

Football Helmet

Shoulder Pads

Spiked Cleats

And a numbered jersey

Jongin instantly saw him. His lips curves up.

“Kyungsoo, sorry to keep you waiting.” He smiles, his teammates dispersed but not before teasing them together. It was pure lighthearted fun, Kyungsoo acted indifferent, smiling back at his seatmate.

“Not at all, I just arrived here.” He replies, his orange notebook still on his left hand.

The two got quiet again. There would’ve been an awkward silence if not for the noise of Jongin’s teammates at the background. Kyungsoo was wondering if he was blushing the shade of orange at that moment. It was a cheesy thought, but maybe he is.

“Umm…yeah.” Kyungsoo said. He extended his arm to hand his notebook to the jock. “Here’s my notes.”

Jongin smiled and took it after an initial hesitation.

“You’re such a lifesaver, Kyungsoo.”

Jongin scratched the back of his neck.

Kyungsoo bit his lips.

They were always awkward or maybe it’s just Kyungsoo. They always talk to each other; sometimes Jongin initiates it, sometimes him. He doesn’t know if they are already friends or still mere acquaintances. Was Jongin just friendly to him because he’s such a nerd copying everything their teacher mentions? Hopefully not. He figures Jongin is not that kind of person.

“You should really start listening to class instead of dozing off.” 

“Yeah, maybe I should, but that would mean I would stop burrowing notes from you.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t want to look much at what Jongin just said. Obviously, it was just a joke. He was completely out of his league, but Kyungsoo is contented with this. He wasn’t hoping for his feelings to be returned. If anything, he is happy. Them greeting each other on hallways with a small smile would’ve only been a fantasy of his a year ago, but right now that’s a constant. Give it a little push and maybe they’ll be friends.

“Well, thanks for the notes.”

Kyungsoo nodded lightly. “Umm…yeah. I guess I should go back to the dorms now.”

“Well, if you want to. I had to take a shower first though.”

He looked briefly at his notebook that is now on Jongin’s hold. Last week, Kyungsoo wrote a small _I LIKE YOU J_ on its back page. It was just a tiny line between two doodles, sometimes he too gets bored in class. It was for Jongin, but he figures that the jock still hadn’t noticed it. But even if he did, he might not think that it was directed to him, either that or he just doesn’t return his feelings.

Kyungsoo nodded then wave his last farewell.

 Jongin smiled goodbye.

He was about to walk out already when Jongin calls for his name again.

If Kyungsoo is not mistaken, there’s a slight shiver on his voice. It’s a contrast to the Jongin he knew.

There’s a pause.

Kyungsoo looks back.

Jongin run towards his direction.

“Yes?” Kyungsoo tilted his head.

“Ummm…I’m just wondering if our teacher said she’ll give a quiz next meeting?”

“Not that I heard of, but you could just study just to be sure.”

“Oh…umm, thanks.”

Jongin leaned closer to him and patted his back fondly.

“Again, you’re such a lifesaver. You could go now. I’m sorry for holding you up.”

“It’s okay.” Kyungsoo smiled and went his way.

\---

Kyungsoo still hadn’t changed his clothes. There’s a grocery bag of oranges on the table, and a few peels from the one that had been eaten already. He had brought some oranges on the way home to satisfy his cravings.

Fortunately, Kyungsoo was able to watch his favorite show from the start despite the few detours he went to. He had prepared an instant noodle during commercial break, and returned back to the couch with a steaming hot bowl of it.

He blew air to the soup to cool it down, but it was still hot when he took a liberal sip of it, the noodle almost burning his tongue. He then decided to eat it after the show. He placed the bowl to the small table in front of him besides the orange peels. Kyungsoo yawned. It was an unusually long commercial break.

He scratched his back.

And then he could feel it.

He flattened a palm on his back. He could feel that there’s a paper there. It’s strange, who would put a paper behind him? Maybe it’s just a KICK ME note that his friend, Minseok, might’ve placed behind there before their last period. It would’ve been embarrassing if Jongin had noticed it.  He took a hold of whatever it is.

It was an orange post-it-note plastered on his back.

There are writings on it. The curvy penmanship is all too familiar. It’s not Minseok’s, it’s Jongin’s.

_I LIKE YOU TOO K. :)_

Kyungsoo smiled. Perhaps it is indeed possible to blush the shade of orange.

 

End.

 

 


End file.
